dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Caromund's Treasure
Speak to Fuzora at least once. Successfully obtained Wortark's Ring at least once. Successfully obtained Caromund's Magic Potion at least once. Successfully obtained Caromund's Treasure at least once. Completion Rewards Reward level: 10 Title Promoter Reward level: 20 Title Changer Yellow Title Changer Reward level: 30 Transportation Rune Green Title Changer Reward level: 40 Phantom Doll Server Megaphone Intermediate Resurrection Potion (50%) Guide 1) Head to Alentia during night time. Go to Svarth and talk to Fuzora. Fuzora is located on the west side of the town on top of a tower to the west of the alchemist. Talk to Fuzora and you will recieve a 24 hour buff to get the next part of the quest. 2) Go on Road Quests at night. You need to find a road quest with skeletons such as the quest "Too Much Walking in The Night". Defeat the skeletons and a chest will open on the ground. The chest will contain Wotark's Ring. 3) Head to Korhala. Go to King of the Immortals PE (east Korhala, East Wotark Crypts) and kill the Wotark Tomb Guard mobs until you get Caromund's Magic Potion. CAUTION - Some bugs have been reported that if you do it with another person sometimes both of your rings will disappear but only one of you will get the potion. 4) Continuing in Korhala, head to the first dungeon Deyarka Tunnel. Enter the dungeon, use the Caromund's Magic Potion (which will turn you into a skeleton) and walk until you meet the Ancient Enchantress Caromund. Talk with her and select the option "I lost it" and she will give you the Skeleton Key. 5) Go to Puretia to kill Lokfear. You will need a lot of people to help or at least 5 level 90+ players to complete this part of the quest. You can zone chat / world chat / guild chat to ask people to help with Lokfear. Also watch world chat a lot as people are always asking for help to run it or starting a party to do it, just join in. Make sure you rank while killing him. You need to do at least one or two of the following things to gain rank. 1 - repair cannons, 2 - fire the cannons / load cannons with ammunition, and 3 - attack Lokfear's hands when he slams them down (caution, do not stand under them when he slams them or you can be instantly killed). Once you kill him, you will get a chest (sealed or unsealed, both are fine). DO NOT OPEN THE CHEST or you will have to kill him again. Make sure you have the key and chest in your pack. Click on the key to open the chest. Select the chest to open. The chest will be transformed into Caromund's Treasure Chest. From the chest you can obtain Dragon Flute Deathknell - NOT GAURANTEED, Gorgeous Diamond - NOT GUARANTEED, 25 Diamond Powder, and random blue / green loot. Sources *Oric's Treasure Hunting Guide Category:Achievements Category:Treasure Hunt Achievements